


雇佣关系

by daomo7



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, 也就是说格雷尔是黑发执事的形象, 人设背景走电影版, 但形象仍是原作版, 换言之遵循官方的OOC【x, 除384仍是恶魔外全员人类AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 失去侍奉主人的执事有了个棺材店的新工作，或者说，被给了个棺材店的新工作。





	1. Chapter 1

标题：雇佣关系  
原作：《黑执事》2014年电影版背景，漫画版形象  
作者：道莫小七  
等级：PG-13  
cp：虽然不明显，但的确是葬格  
摘要：失去侍奉主人的执事有了个棺材店的新工作，或者说，被给了个棺材店的新工作。  
警告：除384仍是恶魔外，全员人类AU，也就是说格雷尔是黑发执事的形象；人设背景走电影版，但形象仍是原作版；换言之遵循官方的OOC【x

 

 

“所以葬仪屋先生有喜欢的人吗？”

自从红夫人的葬礼后，那个被暂时收留的前执事同店主的关系仍是不冷不热的，除了收敛尸体时偶尔必要的交谈——诸如“把棉布递给小生，不，不是镊子”此类——，两人基本就没什么对话可言。

因此闲聊也沦为了打破沉默的手段，而且通常在几句话内便划下了终止符。

“小生只喜欢钱哟～”

“真是俗气的爱好……”

格雷尔的低语没逃过殡仪馆老板敏锐的耳力。原本正仰躺在棺材内，只留一条腿搭在边上的后者忽地坐起身，伴着熟悉的低笑声凑到了他身旁。

“执事先生还是太年轻了。”黑色的长指甲以刮蹭的轻微力度划过他的脸，“为什么要把‘喜欢’这种感情局限在活物上呢？人心啊，可是很宝贵的东西，一味地付出在会变化的活物上，最后却收不回来，只能白白浪费耗尽，这种事情，小生已经见过太多了……”

银发男人的嗓音越来越低，格雷尔不得不努力提高注意去仔细听耳边的男人在说什么。

然而他下一秒就被突然爆发的大笑声炸得耳朵生疼，还被吓得差点跌坐下去。

“呵、呵哈哈哈哈哈！所以、你看，执事先生……”那个笑弯了腰的男人说话也不连贯了，甚至口水都流出了唇角，“现在你还觉得，小生才是可怜的那个吗？”

前巴内特府邸的执事脸色骤变，猛地站起身：“我对夫人不是那种感情！”

然而棺材铺老板仍坐在棺盖上，隔着遮眼的刘海仰起脸冲他一成不变地微笑：“怎么，小生说了什么吗？”

被问者掉头离去，还砰地甩上了内室的门。

葬仪屋又顺着合上的棺盖，膝行着爬回那个敞口的棺材旁，翻身将自己摔回去躺好。

“棺材店，棺材店，大家都来棺材店～”他哼着走调的小曲，手上高举着的账本被呼啦啦地胡乱翻着，然后忽地又提高了嗓音隔空喊：

“格雷尔！你这孩子刚才把小生的门链摔断了，和你之前的丧葬欠债记在一起！”

喊完之后他又耸起肩背吃吃地笑。

“小生真喜欢金钱关系呀。”

 

END


	2. 气息

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 外一则·气息

这是很久以后的对话了。

“你究竟多大年纪了？”他玩着一缕银发的发梢问。

“小生从前代幻蜂家主时就开始为他们工作了。”

他皱起眉：“这不是答案。现在的家主不过十三岁，前代家主去世也就三年之前的事，别说得像你服侍很久了似的。”

“遇害。”对方拖着调子纠正，“是遇害，亲爱的——被你服侍的那位夫人，将凶手引进家门……”

他仰起头反驳：“我不觉得夫人做的有什么不对。”

“真忠心。”男人吃吃笑着，出其不意用指尖点了他的鼻尖，“多忠心的一条小狗。”

“嘿！”他躲闪不及，还是被戳到了，只能生气地打了下那只手，“别那么叫我。话说回来，你究竟多大年纪了？”

“反正肯定比你要老得多。”那个男人含糊过去，“怎么？”

“……只是在想你的发色是天生的，还是只是因为年纪大了？”

男人笑了好一会儿，伸手抓过他的胳膊一拽，让他跌落着趴在了自己胸前。

“现在，现在，”那只骨节分明的手抬起，将过长的额发掀至脑后，露出总被遮蔽的上半张脸，“看到了吗？”

那圈浓密又出奇地长的银色睫毛彰显了其主人的天生发色，被围在其中的莹绿色双眼宛若世上最剔透的祖母绿宝石。

一头黑巧克力长发的年轻男子不再吭声，而是将脸埋在了他胸前。

鼻间萦绕的是他们所躺的这具棺材的木料与清漆味道，以及身下这具肉体所散发出的温热气息。

看似年轻而紧实，毫无赘肉与松弛皮肤的身体，却散发着上了年纪的老人身上特有的淡淡霉味，宛若雨后的青草地。

“和你一样，真矛盾……”格雷尔轻声吐出一句叹息。

葬仪屋没听懂他在说什么，不过这不妨碍他习惯性用手一下下轻拍着年轻人的后背，鼻腔里无意识地哼着慢调的曲子，仿佛在哄幼童入睡一般。

“真矛盾。”格雷尔最后又重复了一遍，隔着肌肉与肋骨亲吻那颗心脏。

 

END


End file.
